Winding devices are widely used and may include a diverse assortment of implementations and applications. For example, a reel of string, wire, and/or a filament can be dereeled and wound and/or turned onto an object. The filament can be wound onto the object by turning the object around a longitudinal axis of the object. The filament can be wound by winding the filament around the object. The winding can be performed under varying degrees of tension. High tension during winding can result in higher rigidity and strength whereas low tension can result in more flexibility. A filament can be wound onto an object in multiple layers. For example, a first layer can be wound across the object from left to right and then a second layer can be wound from right to left over the first layer.